


Don't Say Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux isn't actually sure where they crossed the line between Kylo Ren sleeping on his bed being Not Okay, and Kylo Ren sleeping on his bed every night being Totally Fine (If Not A Little Enjoyable).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Anything

"Can I...?"

Hux opens one skeptical, expectant eye.

Kylo sighs, irritated with the General's stubbornness.

"Can I sleep here."

It's not a question, but a statement- partly because Ren is an emotional cripple, partly because he already knows the answer.

Hux fights to keep the smirk off his face and pulls back the covers in invitation. Kylo ignores the flash of arousal as he catches a glimpse of pale skin littered with freckles, slipping into the bed.

"Are you alright?" Hux asks, concern a foreign sound on his tongue.

Kylo scowls, burying his face in his General's shoulder. He can feel the blush spreading across his features but focuses on Hux's steady heartbeat against his own. 

"I see," Hux can't keep the amusement out of his tone and Kylo huffs, but calms when Hux circles his arms round the knight.

They lie like that for a long time, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of each other, exchanging silent emotions.

"Hux, I-" Kylo starts, struggling to find words.

"Quiet, Ren. Don't say anything," Hux murmurs.

Kylo smiles. He presses a kiss to Hux's skin.

No one dares question why Lord Ren and General Hux are sleeping in the same quarters. Least of all Phasma, because she  _knows._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even seen the fucking film  
> \--  
> Update: I have now seen the fucking film


End file.
